No Matter What
by Headintheclouds01
Summary: Through every battle, bad day and the times when all hope seemed lost Miles had been there to pick up the pieces. To make the decisions no one else wanted to. With her family gone, Miles is all Charlie has left in the world and she was going to stay by his side and fight. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1 - Six Months Later

**A/N I'am a massive fan of Revolution and I'm eagerly awaiting its return. **

**Am'I the only one who cried when Miles said to Bass that they weren't family? Seriously Miles don't lie because we all know you can never stop caring about Bass (And I refused to believe it)**

**Anyway my fan girl rant is over, so on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Revolution or any of the characters. This story is just for fun :**

* * *

Miles Matheson was the one person Charlie had left in the world and she refused to let him go. It didn't matter that her parents, Danny and Aaron were now dead because she had Miles to hold onto and Charlie would never let go.

If only he would just open his eyes.

It had been six long months of quiet living for Charlie. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the sounds of battle cries, swords clashing and guns blazing. Her only link to that rebel life she once lived was the cross bow she used each and every day. In her isolation Charlie had become an expert shot and could take any animal down in her hunting trips. Charlie used the meat for food and to trade with the local village that she only ventured into when she was desperate for supplies. Charlie told herself that she preferred being alone and that she hated the people and busy town. In truth she was afraid that if she strayed too far Miles would wake up or he would finally stop breathing… that thought terrified her.

Charlie had failed Miles, and she told herself that each and every day. Six months ago Miles had lead an attack on one of the storage facilities that the Monroe Republic used to stock pile weapons. Since Miles had agreed to head up the Rebellion their numbers had grown and they had become a force not to be underestimated. There had been many successful attacks and there had been a time when it seemed they were close to winning.

Then everything fell apart.

The information they had intercepted had been false and the Monroe Militia had torn them apart. Charlie had watched in terror as her friends were killed brutally without mercy. In the chaos and blood bath Miles had remained calm and fought off countless solders to protect Charlie and Nora.

"Nora take Charlie and get out of here!" Those were the words Miles had screamed as he killed one soldier after another. His hands were covered in blood and sweat caked his skin, but he still continued. Charlie had fought against Nora's hands begging to stay and help but Miles insisted and Nora kept dragging.

The Militia had been unforgiving in their treatment against their once mighty General. Charlie had watched in terror as Miles was tossed through a glass window, the shards tearing at his flesh as he fell. Once his body had hit the muddy ground below it was Charlie that and Nora that dragged his still body to the cover of trees. It was Charlie and Nora that watched as their companions gave up the location to the rebel base and it was Charlie and Nora that were unable to get back in time to warn everyone.

Charlie could still see the piles of bodies strewn like forgotten dolls across the floor. It was the empty eyes of her mother and brother that still haunted her dreams. Danny and Rachel's bodies had been laid in the centre of the massacre with a piece of paper saying 'we always win!' Charlie had never screamed so hard.

The Militia had taken everyone Charlie had ever loved but Miles still remained. The force of the fall had put him in a deep coma that everyone said he would never wake up from but Charlie refused to believe that. As long has his heart was beating there was still hope.

Nora stayed by Charlie's side for as long as she could but eventually hope wasn't enough for Nora, so she had left pledging to continue the battle in Miles' name. Charlie wanted to hate Nora for giving up but she knew that going back to fight was Nora's way of coping with Miles' condition; so Charlie had watched her friend walk away to stay by his side.

The house Charlie and Miles lived in was an old hunter's cabin that was nestled in the thick woods and was a stroll away from the lake. The cabin had two small bedrooms and an open planned kitchen and lounge. Anything of value had been stripped away but Charlie had managed to fix it up and turn it into a warm home. Maggie would be proud.

Each day Charlie was up before the sun had fully risen to check on Miles. Charlie hadn't had a full night's sleep since her families death and her every thought fell back to Miles. There were some days that Charlie just suddenly panicked and would run into his room thinking he was dead; but Miles was breathing and happily sleeping just like each day that had since passed. Charlie actually had a routine and it allowed her to forget about the world and the people outside of her haven. Miles care was Charlie's priority and that came first each and every morning before she ate herself and went hunting.

Every week a woman named Grace would come by the house to check on Charlie and Miles. Without Grace, Charlie knew Miles would be long dead. Grace had been the one to stabilise him and successfully insert a feeding tube into his body. Grace was the one who told her what food and liquids to prepare and how to give them to Miles. With her help Charlie had learnt to keep his muscles strong and his feeding tubes clean.

Grace was a very good doctor and had managed to keep her profession hidden from the Monroe Republic. At first Grace had refused to help Charlie on the grounds that keeping a coma patient alive was too risky given the lack of technology. Charlie had begged her until she couldn't utter another word and Grace eventually gave up and treated Miles. It had been hard and there were days when Charlie thought she should just give up but then she remembered all the promises Miles had kept and that it was her fault he was in this mess.

Life was quiet and simple for Charlie but she would live it all the same. Nora never came back and with each passing day Charlie knew she would never see her again.

Charlie walked into Miles' room and pulled open the curtains allowing the warm morning sun to fill the room. "The sun is shining and the chickens have finally laid eggs which means…" Charlie sat on the edge of Miles' bed and brushed a loose stand of hair from his face. "We get to have any type of egg you want for breakfast. And when I say any I only mean scrambled or fried because it's all I can cook". Miles laid still, the soft skin of his eyes lids unmoving but Charlie didn't see his sleeping state any more because in her mind he was awake and begging for fried eggs.

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek before starting her morning duties. Charlie stood up and checked on the bag that collected his bodily fluids. It was full just like every morning and Charlie proceeded to remove and clean it just like she had done a hundred times before. It was messy and it smelled but it was a part of keeping Miles' clean and healthy.

After changing Miles' clothes and bed sheets Charlie began Miles weekly hair trim and shave. Charlie knew that when he woke up Miles would want to look his best and while she was caring for him he always would.

Walking into the kitchen Charlie began to prepare the special food mixture to feed Miles. A sudden knock sounded on her door and the sound reminded her of the unwanted outside world. Steeping away from her task Charlie picked up her loaded crossbow from the table and aimed it at the door. "Who's there?" she said in a loud voice as she continued to creep closer to the peeling red wooden door. Grace was the only person to venture up here because she was the only person Charlie allowed. Charlie craved isolation because it was safer that way. She had Miles to take care of and far as the Monroe Republic knew they were both dead.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I've been attacked and I don't know my way to the village." The stranger's voice added to her inner worries. Pulling back the frayed piece of material that covered the doors small window Charlie was faced with a man in his late thirties, the left side of his face covered in a blood. "Please can you help me?" His blue eyes begged as they stared at Charlie. She didn't want to open her door and help tend to his wound but her conscience were telling her not to be so cruel. She was fighting against her instincts that told her to keep the door closed and her heart telling her to help him.

With one hand Charlie gripped her crossbow tighter while her other opened all the locks and pulled open the door. Placing both hands back on the crossbow she raised it, aiming for his heart. "What's your name?" Her voice was confident and strong but inside she was battling what to do with the man.

"It's Mark and please my head is killing me." Charlie studied Mark for a moment taking in his dirty jeans and ripped black jacket. His black combat boots were caked in mud, the loose laces dragging against the floor of the porch.

"Charlie what is going on?" Grace came from nowhere and for a spilt second her fingers had almost squeezed the trigger on the bow.

"Jesus Grace! I could have shot you."

Grace pushed her black pony tail behind her shoulder and scoffed. "Charlie I know you're an expert with that weapon so I know you won't shoot your only friend with it." Grace skipped up the steps and stood by Charlie's side, watching the stranger stood on the porch. "Who's this guy?"

"Says his name is Mark and he needs help… what happened?"

Mark rubbed his eyes. "Got attacked by some thugs. They took my horse and all my stuff… please I feel really dizzy." Suddenly he swayed and Charlie dropped her bow in time to catch his limp body. Charlie instantly felt her body stiffen under the heavy weight of Mark but Grace rushed over and shared the strain by taking his other arm. Between them both it was an easy task to drag him inside, close the door and lay him on the sofa.

Charlie stepped back and allowed Grace to check him over. "Charlie go and get me a bowl of water, clean towels and my med kit from outside. I dropped it when I saw you". Charlie hesitated, her mind on Miles laying just a few feet away in the other room. She didn't like this stranger being so close to the one person she protecting.

"Charlie are you even listening to me? His head wound is deep and if I don't sew him up his going to die from blood loss!" She jumped to attention and gathered the necessary items Grace had asked for. Picking up her bow Charlie stood guard as Grace cleaned and sewed up Marks head wound. She didn't trust the guy and as soon as his head stopped bleeding he was out of here.

A lot of time had passed when finally Mark was fit for travel. Charlie had prepared a bowl of soup and a glass of water for him but was very eager to see him go. "You live alone here?"

Charlie didn't hesitate in her answer. "Yes it's just me. I like to be alone." She cast her eyes over to Grace and silently told her to not say a word. Despite Grace being much older than Charlie, she did as she was told. Grace had seen her strength and determination to keep Miles safe, so kept her mouth closed.

Mark finished the last mouthful of soup and as soon as he rested the bowl on the table Charlie was up. "Right I have things to do so I need you to go." Mark looked shocked by her words but in his eyes Charlie could see him searching for something to say. Charlie walked over to the door and flung it open. "As soon as you get to the end of the path, go left and head on straight. The village is just up ahead and there are people who can do more for you."

Mark stood and slowly walked over to Charlie. His stance was strong and his smile was cocky. "You have been kind so I will leave you alone." Charlie didn't bother with the polite goodbyes instead she was quick to slam the door as soon as he stepped over the threshold. She had things to do and she was already behind on her routine and daily tasks.

Dropping her bow on the table Charlie looked at Grace, who was cleaning her kit in the second bowl of clean water. "Do you mind helping me get Ben fed? It will be quicker and easier with you here." Grace was only too happy to help.

After Miles was fed and Grace had completed her medical checks, Charlie was ready to go hunting. "But I think I should stay and watch over Ben while you're out!" Grace was Charlie's only friend but even she didn't trust her with Miles' real name. As far as she knew the man in the coma was Ben Howarth her father and she was Charlie Howarth, a simple girl looking after her father. She couldn't risk the chance of Grace knowing his true identity if she was caught by the Monroe Militia.

Charlie smiled. "I appreciate all your help but I feel better when the house is locked up and secure." Grace looked panicked for a moment and tried to push her offer but Charlie declined once more and they both set off down the path. The further Charlie got from Miles' the more her harder her heart pounded against her chest. She hated leaving him alone but they needed the meat.

…

The sun had begun to soften in the sky when Charlie padded up the front steps of her porch. The hunt had been successful so it was another day of eating and living. Charlie's footsteps stopped and her breathing froze as she caught side of her front door ajar. The locks that had left secured were open, some padlocks strewn across the porch. Her crossbow was raised high and ready to shoot in an instant as she stalked towards the house. With each step her heartbeat painfully hit her chest, her worries reminding her that Miles' was alone and defenceless inside the house.

Slipping inside the house Charlie checked the surroundings and froze when she saw Grace sitting on her sofa. Despite seeing her one and only friend Charlie held her crossbow tighter and held her aim. "What are you doing here Grace? And how did you get in?" Her tone was strong but her fears were bubbling at the surface. Grace slowly stood up from the sofa, her eyes soft and worried. "You have to believe me Charlie that I didn't want to do this but I refuse to work for them!"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie was so confused but her gut was telling her that everything was going to fall apart, and it did with an old face from the past.

"It is so good to see you again Charlie, and may I say you look fantastic." His voice was arrogant and the smile made his eyes glow with victory. Charlie spun to fully face him and aimed at one of the people she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello Jeremy!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Facing Fate

**A/N In the first chapter I did say that this would be a two part story but I have extended it to three because of more ideas :)**

**Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter. I'am quite new to writing fanfiction so to hear your words of praise was really fantastic. **

**In reply to:**

**Yessiree - Thank you for spotting the error. I would not have noticed that :D**

**crimsonprincess99 - First comment on my story! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**

**Guest - Really lovely to read your comment. Thank you for the support and feedback :D**

**I do not own Revolution or any of the characters. This story is just for fun :)**

* * *

It wasn't fear that Charlie felt when she looked at Captain Jeremy Baker. It was pure panic and anger that filled her insides and threatened to overflow and force her to squeeze the trigger and kill him. Charlie couldn't let him take Miles but she also couldn't just kill him without knowing how he found out about them and what his plan was?

Plus Charlie was pretty sure that he had troops lurking outside.

In the six months since Charlie had last seen Jeremy Baker he hadn't changed on bit. His dark caramel hair looked darker in the poor lighting off the cabin. Its longer length had been swept back by the wind and his hand. His body still framed in the stiff Militia uniform and a silver gun at his hip. Jeremy smiled and once again the action was smooth and sarcastic. "I haven't seen you since we killed all of your rebel friends; but I must say you're looking well Charlie. All grown up and the body to show for it!" He took a step closer and Charlie took one pack, her eyes glowing with hatred. "Stay where you are captain! I will kill you."

Jeremy laughed. "Oh I have no doubt that you will but don't make things harder on yourself. You must know I have this whole place surrounded and if you kill me they are going to take you alive and give you to General Monroe who will make your life hell."

Charlie smirked. "And if I let you live, then what? I get a happy ever after."

"No Charlie. General Monroe is still going to punish you but with me still breathing he may just go easy on you."

Those were her two options. Either she kills Jeremy and gets tortured or let him live and have a lighter round of torture. Both options would lead her down the same dark path.

Taking her mind of the uncertain future she asked the question that had been burning deep inside of her. "How did you find me?"

Jeremy lightly laughed and stepped back to gently lean against the wall. "Ah the million dollar question. Well for starters the entire Monroe Militia thinks you're dead."

"That was the point." Charlie calmly spoke as her aim never wavered from his heart. One false move and Jeremy would leave this world instantly.

He jabbed his finger in the air a couple of times towards her. "And it worked you clever girl. Then a few days ago I receive a report from an off duty solider that claims to have seen Charlie Matheson."

Charlie felt sick. This was why she hated the world because out there, there was nothing but broken people living broken lives. The world had once again screwed her over and she had now failed Miles again. Would they leave him here to fade away? Or would they make her watch as they killed him?

"Then after that we sent a few men undercover to look for you and during that we met the lovely doctor here who promised to give you up and in exchange she would be left out of the Militia."

Charlie allowed her eyes to move away from Jeremy and over to the one person she had considered a friend. Grace looked away in shame, her hands gripped together tightly in front of her. Charlie had no words to give her because in a way it was her own fault. Miles had told her time and time again that you could trust no one, because in the end everyone has their own agendas and ways of thinking. A long time ago Charlie had been ignorant of what people were really capable of and now in her weakness of needing a friend she had been played. Miles was right. He was always right and once again she had been taught a tough lesson.

She looked back at Jeremy to find an arrogant smile lighting his face. The anger continued to grow because Charlie hated how his arrogance was justified seeing as he held all the winning cards.

"I must admit without Grace's help we may have moved on. No one had heard of a girl named Charlie but people knew someone named Charlotte Howarth. That lead us to Grace and here we are. The gang reunited." He crossed his arms and pushed his head back against the wall, all the while keeping his eyes on Charlie. "Shame Miles isn't here. I miss the guy!"

Charlie's heart froze with hope suddenly being within her grasp. Jeremy and the whole Monroe Militia didn't know Miles was alive and in the other room. She kept her face straight and her breathing calm. She was going to allow Jeremy to take her where ever they wanted because the further they got from here the better. Then maybe she could find someone else to take care of Miles. Maybe Nate would help her.

Accepting her fate didn't scare Charlie but rather calmed her. She had lost nearly everyone she ever loved or cared about and as long as Miles was alive it didn't matter what happened to her. Maybe he would wake up and come and rescue her.

"So Charlie are you coming?"

The first time Charlie had laid eyes on Jeremy he had been tied to a chair. Even though he could have been killed at any moment, he kept on smiling and laying on the charm and sarcasm. He had been the person to reveal to her the man Miles had been and in some ways still was. The second time Charlie had seen Jeremy he was killing rebel after rebel with a glint in his eyes and victory written all over his face. Now he was here to take her to her fate.

Charlie took a deep breath and for a moment allowed the silence of the cabin to engulf them all. She wished that Miles would wake up and come breaking down that door to kill every last solider. To take her back into the fight against Monroe and his Militia. But that was a fairy story and she was in reality.

With one final silent moment she lowered her cross bow and dropped it to the floor. " I'm coming." She said while raising her hands in surrender and biting the inside of her lip as Jeremy smiled and pulled out a pair of heavy metal cuffs.

Jeremy enjoyed the slight sound of pain slip from her lips as he tightly secured the cuffs around her small delicate wrists. "Right let's get out of here because I'am starving!" Charlie filled her eyes with hatred as she looked at Jeremy who chose to smirk and lead her outside. As the all stepped outside of the cabin Charlie was bathed in warm sunlight and the smell of fresh lake water on the breeze. Just as Jeremy had promised there were a handful of armed Militia soldiers waiting outside for them. The men's faces were neutral yet stern in the way they looked at her. They all knew exactly who she was and they were all going to enjoy seeing her suffer in the hands of their President and General.

As Charlie was being prepared to be loaded onto a wagon a voice called out for Jeremy. "Captain!"

Charlie felt anger when her eyes rested on Marcus and all he did was nod his head and smile. "Good to see you again Miss Matheson."

"My gut was right. I knew there was something off about you."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "Then next time follow your gut and don't let me in."

Oh how Charlie wished she had her crossbow in her hands. One quick shot and she would end his very life, but instead her hands were painfully bound in hand cuffs.

"Hurry up and say what you have to say. I suddenly have a craving for eggs." Charlie had no idea how a man could be this cheery all the time. But here Jeremy was with his hands on his hips, head titled as he waited for Marcus to speak.

"Captain. When I was in the house previously I noticed one door heavily locked and felt that Miss Matheson was hiding something important."

Charlie tried to remain calm but her heart began to pound heavily against her chest and she feared they could all hear its beat. "It's just where I keep my weapons. There have been thefts in the area and I can't afford to replace them." It wasn't a lie because Charlie had chased off a few thieves while she had been living here.

Jeremy smiled and adjusted the sleeves of his heavy military coat. The thick green material faded from dried mud. "Now I'm inclined to believe you Charlie but my dad always used to say never trust what a woman says. Oh wait your Uncle used to say that to me." He laughed and shook his head, his eyes finally falling back on Marcus. Lieutenant as the kids would say, let's check it out!"

That's when the real fear over took Charlie. She could not and would not loose Miles.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unknown Future

** A/N So completely ignore what I said about this being a three part story. I mean even when I said it I knew it would be impossible LOL. I have this whole story mapped out (I'am very excited about it) and basically there will be plenty more to come :D It it annoys you then I apologise but I feel this story has potential to grow so I hope you stick with me x**

**crimsonprincess99 - Glad to see you back. It really is so much fun writing Jeremy because he is sarcastic and funny, yet at the same time he is serious and commanding.**

**Guest - I don't like Marcus and I wrote the character LOL He will be appear more in the story and cause some trouble for Charlie. Nate may even appear...**

virgobeauty30 - **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Reading your two amazing comments really gave me the push to write more for this story. And yes your right even though Miles is in a coma he is vital to the story because without him Charlie would loose her drive to stay alive! Also you were completely right about this being more than a three part story. I have everything mapped out and I can't wait to hear your views :D**

Readerabove - **Its no joke how seriously obsessed I have become with the show. I have all the episodes downloaded and I re-watch all my favourite parts. I'am in love with Bass and Miles and I really hope they become friends again :D**

**If your looking for any amazing Revolution vidoes then check out these -**

** watch?v=6-UECVVFBEM**

** watch?v=o62M3IvLJ2c**

**Ok now on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Revolution or any of the characters. This story is just for fun :**

* * *

Charlie bit her lip as she watched Jeremy and Marcus walk back to the house. Panic chipped its way through the walls around her as she struggled to come up with a plan that could fix this.

_Miles needs you Charlie. Help him Charlie! _

The words rang loud and clear in her head and they didn't help her growing worry. She began to picture herself all alone in a world that hated her. She saw Miles take his last breath and the horrible things Monroe would do to her.

Charlie couldn't breathe and when she began to feel the walls closing in she heard Miles. "_You're a Matheson and Matheson's don't quit._"

It was those words that dragged her out of her pity party and then the world snapped back into place and Charlie acted before thinking. Throwing her body wait back she caught her guard by surprise and he fell backwards onto the ground with a loud smack. Sparing no time she leaped into the air bringing her cuffed hands under her feet and in front of her chest. A second solider came at her but a quick and painful punch to the nose disarmed him and Charlie took off running to the house. The Militia men called and ran after her but Charlie's whole world focused in on Jeremy and Marcus.

She roughly banged into the frame of the front door and her eyes widened in panic as she watched Jeremy kick down the door that had hidden Miles away. Charlie could feel her blood pumping and her heart painfully beating against her chest. Tears threatened to fall but her anger and panic kept them at bay. Charlie wouldn't let them take Miles away from her.

Her feet moved before her brain responded and she ran at Marcus who smirked at her attack. Charlie came at him with everything she had but this man was a Militia soldier for a reason. One hard thump to the chest and her legs kicked out from under her brought Charlie crashing to the ground. Pain hit every part of her body and the cold metal bit down harder on her wrists. Marcus grabbed her by the hair and tugged her head back in time for Charlie to watch Jeremy lay eyes on Miles.

It was all over. Miles had been dead to the Militia and now the secret was out. Charlie began claw at the hands that kept her prisoner but every pull tugged painfully at her scalp.

"Let her go." The words were sharp and clear and Marcus instantly followed Jeremy's order.

With no shame Charlie crawled with her hands still bound towards the bed and pretended that she didn't need to cry. "_I'm so sorry Miles." _She whispered the words in her head and prayed that he could hear them. Charlie stopped her movements and stared at Jeremy's still back. Was he happy or angry to see his old friend alive?

Charlie shuffled back against the wall, bringing her knees up against her chest to tightly secure her arms around them. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and pray for her dad to offer her that chance again to leave the world behind.

But she couldn't because she wasn't about to quit on Miles.

"Is he alive?" The arrogance and cockiness had disappeared and instead Jeremy stared at Miles as if one false move and he would disappear. Like he wasn't real.

Charlie sighed and pushed back the tears of failure. "Yes. Been asleep since your Militia tried to kill him six months ago." Even though her voice was just above a whisper she couldn't hide the bitter tone but Jeremy didn't seem to notice or care.

In the silence that followed Charlie carefully watched Jeremy's eyes scatter over Miles' sleeping, still body. He looked shocked and confused but Charlie could also see happiness and hope deep within his eyes. Jeremy shuffled on his feet and all you could hear in the room was his shocked mumbling. He turned and looked hard at Charlie. "How is this possible? I was there when he fell through the window! No one can survive that kind of fall!"

That enraged Charlie.

She clambered to her feet. "You really think he survived?" Her voice wobbled but Charlie was determined to not let anyone see her cry. Especially Jeremy Baker. "For six months he has been in a coma and every day that passes he becomes less like the Miles we all know." She took a breath and stepped up closer. "I won't let you take him from me because he is all I have left!" Even though her words were strong and truthful Charlie knew he could hear her utter desperation.

Jeremy was quiet and for the first time there was indecision in his eyes. He looked away from Charlie and started at the face of his best friend. For six months he had believed General Matheson was dead and here was in a coma. How did the world end up like this?

The real question he had to ask himself was would Monroe be happy with this news. He was, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Charlie impatiently waited for Jeremy's decision. Her heart beat was painfully thumping against her chest and her hands were itching for her crossbow. Her hands were empty and they itched for the crossbow but no matter what Charlie was going to kill Jeremy before he had the chance to take Miles' life.

Jeremy looked up and called for Marcus. "Secure Miss Matheson in the wagon and send in a couple of men to carry miles and set him in the other… but safely because if anything that is keeping him alive gets damaged, then I will have all of your heads."

Charlie began to panic because she hadn't prepared for these turn of events. Two men entered the room as Jeremy went to leave but Charlie wanted answers. As she dived forward to latch onto Miles the two soldiers apprehended her and released the cuff on her right wrist to once again fix her arms behind her back. Charlie didn't make the task easy for them and struggled and kicked with everything she had.

"What is this Jeremy? Are you taking him back for a public execution?" She loudly called out her questions and fears but Jeremy kept on walking. "Answer me Jeremy!" The cold metal cuffs snapped round her wrists and Charlie found herself being carried by both men out of the house but still she continued to fight back. Painfully looking over her shoulder she screamed at the soldiers who were lifting Miles to leave him alone but they paid no attention.

Charlie squinted when the bright sunshine filled her eyes. The men stumbled as they carried her down the steps but their grips didn't loosen. Jeremy had settled himself onto a fine black horse and looked amused as he watched Charlie fight against the men's hold. "You know we could always put that feistiness to better use and have you fight the doctor here." He gestured his head over to Grace who was standing by the wagons with a blank expression. "Girl on girl always makes a day seem better than it really is."

"Screw you Jeremy."

He smirked. "You only have to ask."

Charlie was roughly thrown onto the back of one of the Militia marked wagons, her secured hands fixed to one of the metal poles nailed to the sides. Charlie raised her leg and kicked one of the men in balls and smiled as he tumbled off the wagon. Jeremy laughed but the other guard wasn't amused and he proved that fact by slapping Charlie hard across the face. The slap was hard and painful, the action leaving a trail of blood on her lips and burning skin on her cheek.

The older Militia soldier with his long hair fixed in a ponytail leant close to her face and Charlie had to hold her breath as the toxic sent of alcohol overcame her. "Not so tough now are we?" He then came closer, his lips brushing her ear. "Can't wait to see what the General has planned for you." Charlie cringed as his stale breath tickled her ear. She bit her lip from answering back because right now she needed to remain strong and she couldn't afford her body to be broken by these men.

The man smiled cruelly and then jumped off the wagon leaving Charlie to herself. Her jawed ached and the skin on her right cheek burned and throbbed. The arm cuffs rattled as she raised her fingers to touch the cut on her lip. Blood oozed from her lip and Charlie had to hide her discomfort when she found that Jeremy was watching her. His eyes were dark yet mischievous and suddenly his head turned and he became fixated on something else. Charlie followed his gaze and her heart nearly stopped. Three men were carrying Miles. Two of them had a leg each and the other was carrying Miles' wait from under his shoulders. There was a fourth who carried the feeding bag and other equipment necessary for his care.

Charlie's eyes never left Miles face. He looked so still and peaceful but in reality Charlie knew he would be seriously pissed if he found out that soldiers had been carrying him like some princess. During the resistance battles had injured his leg and could barely walk, but every offer of help he turned down and called us a bunch of pansies.

She smiled at that memory. Miles was a true Matheson who didn't turn their back on anything and they faced pain like a soldier. Well that's Miles had always told Charlie and right now she was going to do the same. So after they gently laid Miles in the other wagon Charlie prepared herself for the challenges ahead.

"Secure the Doctor."

Charlie perked up at Jeremy's order whereas Grace screamed and fought against the men. "You promised Captain! You promised." They dragged her across the ground, her booted feet kicking up the dirt and caking into her pale ripped jeans.

Jeremy smiled. "I promise a lot of things doctor, but with Miles alive the plan has changed and we need you to keep him alive." There was no arguing with his firm tone and Charlie smiled slightly as she watched Grace being bound and thrown down next to her.

As the horses moved Charlie spoke. "Betrayal is a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to the Republic

**A/N Sorry about the wait. Just had a lot of things happening xx**

**Thank you to everyone who commented and is following this story. You all keep me writing. **

**crimsonprincess99 - Miles has it easy being in a coma. Poor Charlie has got a lot coming to her and its all to protect him. And yes the story is going to be longer and just a heads up that it will become a bit more darker. Thanks for commenting x**

**virgobeauty30 - Seriously your comments just blow me away. Thank you so much! As for your question this story will touch on Bass and Miles' bromance relationship with some Bass and Charlie. However things are going to get a bit darker!**

**For some very exciting news Revolution is back in 8 days (25th March) I seriously can't wait :D xx**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Revolution or any of the characters. This story is just for fun :)**

* * *

"You know I never liked Jeremy."

Charlie sat still, her eyes facing forward as she felt her mother's presence beside her. Rachel, Danny and sometimes her father had appeared to her, whispering comforting words as she struggled along by herself. She knew it was all in her head but Charlie would never wish away her madness.

"I always had the urge to slap the sarcasm right out of him." Charlie lightly laughed and slowly turned her head, her mum smiling gently back at her. "You are so beautiful." Rachel spoke gently, her wavy blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Charlie felt warm and safe as she looked into her eyes. "I miss you mum."

Rachel reached over and tightly held her hand. Charlie could feel her tight grip, the warm and smoothness of her skin but she knew that none of it was real. "I know you do Charlie but you have to be strong. The place you're going will test you in so many ways, and I wish I could protect you but I can't."

Charlie nodded. "I know mum." She blinked back tears and looked at her mother with determination. "I'am going to take care of Miles mum and we are going to get out of this. I promise."

"Promise what?"

Charlie jerked at the sound of Jeremy's voice and turned her head to watch him boldly walk into the tent. Charlie turned back round but her heart sank when she found her mother gone. Her heart painfully gripped her chest but Charlie hid her pain and shook her head. "Never mind."

Jeremy collapsed back onto a wooden chair. "You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Charlie smirked. "And let me guess inappropriate sarcasm is stage two." Jeremy threw his head back and laughed loudly. The sound was real and filled the room with a spark of fun that Charlie was nowhere close to feeling. However the spark soon died away as he looked back at her seriously. "Charlie I'm way past stage two."

"How much further?" Charlie brought on the change of subject, not wanting to dwell on imaging seeing her dead mum. She was always glad to see her family but each time it ripped at her heart and left her feeling so lonely and empty. That's why she had to protect Miles.

Jeremy slouched in his chair and looked at her tiredly. "A week at the most." The silence that followed became defining but Charlie felt no obligation to fill it. So Jeremy did instead. "What happened?" Charlie knew what he was referring to but instead looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and sat forward. "With Miles? How did you survive?" All sarcasm and playfulness was gone. Instead Jeremy looked at her like any commanding officer would look at a recruit. Hard and in command.

Charlie clicked her tongue before answering. "After Miles came flying out that window, Nora and I managed to drag him back to the rebel camp." The painful images of seeing Miles' face covered in blood and his body so still edged their way into Charlie's mind. "We got there in time to see your Militia finishing off the last." She took a deep calming breath, because even now she could still smell the smoke, taste the blood in the air and hear the screams of people's final moments. "We hid and when it was all over I found my brothers body lying next to my mum and friend Aaron." Her eyes hardened and anger flared in corner of her body. "You killed them like they were animals… you killed them!" She yelled loudly before throwing herself at Jeremy. It was pointless. The thick, heavy metal chains that were bound tightly round her wrists, painfully stopped her movements.

Charlie struggled with every bit of strength she had, the anger fuelling her desire to rip Jeremy's head from his shoulders. She was so angry to watch him just sit there and calmly watch her trash against her binds.

Eventually Charlie just stopped and collapsed to her knees, the anger evaporating from her body. She panted heavily and stared at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed by her behaviour. Charlie had to survive and lashing out now wouldn't help anybody.

Her long heavy hair covered her face, the silence filled with the sound of her heavy breathing. Slowly Jeremy slid off the chair and sat on his knees, gently cupping Charlie's chin and raising her face towards him. "I would say I'm sorry about your family… but I'm not and that's the truth." Charlie held down her temper.

"But I like you Charlie so I will give you a piece of advice. That fire in your belly, make sure it never burns out because it will protect you from what's about to happen."

…

Charlie was painfully jolted awake. Her head banging against the sides of the wagon as it came to a sudden stop. Sitting up, Charlie blinked away the haziness and looked at her surroundings. The sun was blazing high in the sky, casting a hot wave over the world below. With the help of a soldier she had slipped off her jacket and used it as a pillow but now her bare arms were open the suns raw heat.

Looking up a head Charlie was shocked to see the outskirts of Philadelphia. The blazing sun cast a power light over skyline buildings, taking her breath away as they reminded her of the homes of Gods that her father had told stories of.

The gates to Philadelphia were heavily fortified and guarded, the tall walls manned by soldiers with heavy weapons. She watched Jeremy walk up to the heavily guarded gate and speak a few moments before the gate was opened and everyone was on the move again.

Charlie looked behind at the other wagon and waited for Grace to look up. She hated the woman but over the weeks of travelling had made it very clear that Miles was her top priority.

Grace was kneeling down, carefully checking over the man she now knew to call Miles. Fear had never left her side since starting her journey with the Militia but she promised herself that she was going to survive this. Feeling eyes burning into her Grace looked up and found Charlie looked back at her. The young girl had the weight of the world on her shoulders and Grace couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that she caused more trouble and pain for the girl. Grace gently nodded, proving her with the answer that Miles was alive and well. It was all Charlie wanted these days.

Seeing Philadelphia from afar was one thing but riding through the streets was another. Charlie barely remembered the city from her first time here, and that was thanks to it being dark and the gaping wound on her head. Miles had been so concerned with getting her to safety that the streets of Philadelphia became a blur. Now Charlie could see it all.

In truth Charlie had expected a crumbling city with people suffering under Monroe's rule. But in fact the place was beautiful and thriving. The streets were busy with market stalls selling a variety of things including clothes, animals, fresh eggs and there was even a BBQ going cooking fresh meat for customers. The scent of cooked the BBQ caused Charlie's stomach to grumble with hunger. All she had been fed was tasteless prison food and now the BBQ on the street was torturing her with its mouth-watering smells.

The streets were packed with people rushing about on their own business and Charlie could even see children coming out of the school laughing and playing. The whole placed seemed… normal.

However there was one thing that wasn't hard to miss, on every corner and on every street there was a Militia soldier. Most were just in uniform, chatting with their friends or families but the rest were heavily kitted out with weapons. Flags picturing the Monroe Republics signature 'M' proudly hung on every street and Charlie's own brand suddenly began to tingle, reminding her of who gave it.

Charlie held her breath as the Independence Hall came into sight. Though smaller than the skyline buildings, the hall was beautiful with its four layered tower cantered in the middle and reaching for the sky. There were no repaired windows, cracks in the walls or even plants growing up the sides of the building; every part looked brand new.

As the wagon came to a stop, Charlie silently watched the long haired soldier un-lock her cuffs from the bar and pull her out onto the street. His grip was tight and rough, and Charlie barely managed to stay up right on her feet as she hit the ground. Her smirked at her, knowing by the look in her eyes that she wanted to kill him in so many ways. "Have fun with the president." Then she was passed onto Jeremy who began to escort her into the building. Looking back Charlie began to worry as she watched Miles being carried in another direction. "What about Miles? Where is he going?"

Jeremy nodded to the soldiers who opened the main doors for them both. "To the hospital where your Doctor friend will care for him."

Charlie was actually surprised. She had thought Miles would be thrown in some cell and left to rot. Jeremy smiled when he saw her shocked face. "Don't look so surprised. I didn't think it would be a good idea to have a comatose Miles in the same room with Bass."

Charlie nodded her head, suddenly agreeing with his way of thinking. The Independence Hall to Charlie's surprise was cool and the temperature was lovely against her hot skin. The walls were a warm grey colour, fitted with old oil paintings and light fixtures that held melted candle sticks.

A tall oak door lay ahead and by the sign of the two soldiers guarding it Charlie knew right away it was Sebastian's office. The place where he controlled his own world and the lives of others around him. She was about to enter the lion's den.

The guards quickly opened the door and Jeremy pushed her through, his grip letting go when he pushed her onto one of the chairs facing the rich mahogany desk. It was covered with all types of paperwork and when Charlie tilted her head she could make out a map of America. A white marble fire place sat behind the desk, its dark wood freshly burned out and above hung a landscape portrait that added a sense of home to the formal room.

Charlie looked behind her, taking note of the long smooth wooden table with candle sticks resting on top. The four windows brought in fresh warm light and her eyes caught the sparkle of trophies and weapons in the cabinet beside the door they had come through. Turning back round Charlie stared at the yellow tinted globe that rested in the corner and began to wonder what the rest of the world was like. Did other countries have Militias? Where people suffering or thriving?

Suddenly the door behind Jeremy and herself sprung open and Charlie clenched her fists as she waited for the presence to come into her line of sight. She knew exactly who it was by how the footsteps behind her were slow but full of purpose.

Then she saw him and all logical thought flew from her mind.

The first time Charlie had met Sebastian Monroe he had ordered her mother to choose weather herself or Danny had to die. She had offered up her life without hesitation because that was what she would do for her little brother. Thinking of Danny made her heart hurt, so pushing him to the side Charlie raised her head and stared at the man who perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"Hello Charlotte. It's good to see you again." Charlie would be a liar is she said that Monroe wasn't easy on the eyes.

"I can't say the same." Charlie spoke confidently even though her heart was beating almost painfully against her chest. She was sitting in front of the man that was going to decide her fate and the thought caused a lump to form in her throat. His crisp black uniform framed his tall, lean body; the silver gun resting at his hip adding to his dangerous and powerful image. Monroe ran his fingers gently run through his curly blonde hair, the action catching Charlie's attention as it drew her eyes to the small scars under his chin.

Sebastian smiled at Charlie. He enjoyed seeing the Matheson spark that was glowing brightly inside her. He wanted to ask so many questions, torment her till she blew up and a few other things that included running his fingers through her hair. Six months had transformed her into a strong woman, and Sebastian liked what he was seeing. However for the moment he had important tasks ahead of him that included Charlotte.

Charlie watched his lips lift slightly in a small smile as he slowly approached her and tightly gripped her chin, forcing Charlie's face upwards. "Best watch that mouth of yours Charlotte. It can get you in all sorts of trouble."

Monroe's grip on her chin tightened painfully and Charlie barely managed pull back from his grip. Her eyes met his and she allowed him to see all her anger and hatred. This was the man that had killed her entire family and one day she promised she would drive a knife through his heart. "I've survived this long Monroe. I think I can handle what's to come."Charlie meant what she said more than anything, but even she couldn't hide the inner itch that kept reminding her that underneath her anger and confidence she was in fact afraid.

Monroe looked at her, the mix of amusement and anger making his eyes glow. Walking over to a side table, Monroe poured himself a large glass of Brandy. The bitter taste numbed the his senses that were telling him to make Charlotte bleed. To test how long it would be until she broke, her own name becoming insignificant.

Placing the glass down Monroe looked over at Jeremy. "Well done Baker. It seems you aren't completely useless."

Jeremy shrugged. "I like to put myself out there once in a while; but really she was right where they said she would be. Under a different name granted but she was there."

Monroe nodded once. "Take her to one of the holding cells. I will deal with her later."

Jeremy interrupted Monroe as he leant up off the desk. "Sir there were other complications." Jeremy suddenly looked shaken by the dark look in Monroe's eyes.

He crossed his arms. "What complications?"

Charlie held her breath and prayed to whoever was listening that everything was going to be ok. Jeremy held his head high and looked into the eyes of one of his oldest friends. "Bass… Miles is alive."

Silence encased the room and Charlie watched as Monroe walk agonisingly slow to his chair behind his desk. The leather of his seat creased under his weight and the blank look on his face hid all his inner thoughts to the outside world.

Eventually what felt like a life time Monroe lightly rubbed his chin and smiled. "Now why aren't I surprised?"

* * *

**A/N Charlie has finally come face to face with Monroe!**

**Was it good or bad? Any mistakes? Let me know :-D xx**


End file.
